


Maybe. Probably. Certainly.

by Tiefenrausch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefenrausch/pseuds/Tiefenrausch
Summary: A short story about Haurchefant's love for a certain fluffy miqo'te.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Maybe. Probably. Certainly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaeAskavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeAskavi/gifts).



“I am absolutely convinced that you are the right person for this important task. And be certain that nothing but my most deeply felt wishes about your success and wellbeing will accompany you on your voyages.”  
The lithe miqo’te, dressed in warm robes, nodded after receiving these colorful words and turned around to leave the entrance hall of the fortemps manor, leaving the elezen knight behind to leave into the snow storm that was howling outside.  
Haurchefant sighed wistfully as he turned to a window and looked outside to see if he could make out the shape of his friend vanishing into the streets of Ishgard.  
“You sure seem to be quite infatuated with our brave adventurer.”  
Everything in the elezen stiffened up as he heard the voice of his brother with a slightly mocking tone.  
“It’s… nothing.”, Haurchefant said, turning around to face the man who would someday inherit the title of their father. “I just admire him for what great deeds he had accomplished. For Ishgard, and the rest of Eorzea.”  
“Oh, is that so?”, Artoirel asked as he stepped up to his half-brother and looked outside into the curtain of white.  
“Yes. Of course it is. A knight like me is supposed to strive for greatness. And Drew symbolizes an ideal that not many are able to achieve.”  
“Oh please.” The brother made a gesture with his hands as if he threw away the last statement Haurchefant made. “You are even saying his name like you are a close friend to him. And we both know that there is more to it.” His smile became wider and more apparent. “You like him.”  
“Like him?”, Haurchefant blushed a bit and looked to the side, as if to marvel at the embroidery of the curtains. “He is… a wonderful, kind-hearted, well-built man.”  
“He is.”, Artoirel agreed. “And you are infatuated with him.”  
Haurchefant hesitated for a second. Then he answered, more a whisper than anything else.  
“Maybe. Probably.”  
And after a short second pause:  
“Certainly.”


End file.
